The present invention relates to the field of decorative treatments for grass and, more particularly, to three-dimensional graphics made on grass using a chlorophyll-based agent.
Graphics, whether team names or sponsor logos, are commonplace on grassy sports fields. Revenues from selling this type of advertising space is a budget staple for many teams or venues. Typically, only areas of the field that are not used during play are available for advertising, in order to not distract players. However, this specialized chlorophyll-based agent is not viewable by players in close proximity, which greatly increases the area of the field where graphics can be applied.
As with conventional applications of graphics on grass using paint, application of a graphic using the chlorophyll-based agent is two-dimensional. What is needed is a means of applying the chlorophyll-based agent to create a graphic that is more noticeable and eye-catching to viewers.